Hotel, dulce hotel
by Rikkukichi
Summary: AU. Siete días en un hotel dan para mucho. Para relajarse, para divertirse, para descansar... ¿Sería también suficiente para enamorar al chico de ojos turquesa y mirada curiosa que trabajaba allí? Levi quería comprobarlo. Riren. LevixEren. YAOI!
1. Lunes

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic de Riren! **

**Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas antes de que surjan las dudas:**

**1. A las/os que seguís "De Policías y Ladrones", que sepáis que tiene preferencia; con esto quiero decir que NO voy a retrasar la salida de los capítulos de dicho fic debido a este. Esta una idea que me vino y quise escribir, y me está saliendo por pura inspiración; como acabo de actualizar el otro, no me pareció mal subirlo.**

**2. Será un fic de 7 capítulos (puede que 8, aún no lo sé), uno por cada día de la semana que Levi pase en el hotel.**

**3. Normalmente suelo llamar Rivaille al capitán, pero después de hablar con una amiga y de buscar un poco por internet, descubrí que el nombre bien escrito es Levi, así que, muy a mi pesar, lo llamaré así desde ahora (Rivaille le daba un aire más frances xDD).**

**Y creo que eso es todo. Estaba cansada de escribir drama, así que quise escribir algo de humor. ¡Espero que os guste, yo me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndolo!**

**Y ahora... a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes<strong>

_*RIIIING RIIIIING*_

– Odioso despertador de mierda– masculló Levi, tirando el aparato de su mesilla de un manotazo y girándose en su cama, preparado para volver a su interrumpido sueño.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en levantarse, pues sabía que era imposible para él recuperar el sueño una vez despierto. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía a aquel aparato del demonio y a su compañera Hanji por habérselo comprado. Hasta se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo programado.

El pelinegro se desperezó con un largo bostezo y se levantó de la cama, frotándose los ojos y rascándose el abdomen, y miró el calendario. Ahí estaba la razón por la que había puesto el despertador tan temprano. Debía coger un vuelo, y tenía dos horas para prepararse, llegar al aeropuerto, facturar el equipaje y llegar a la puerta de embarque. Teniendo en cuenta que el aeropuerto estaba a casi una hora de su casa, entendió que debía salir cuanto antes, mejor.

Se movió rápidamente por su impoluta habitación, comprobando que llevaba todos los papeles que necesitaba. Se vistió e hizo su cama, guardando la documentación en su maletín y dejándolo sobre la maleta ya hecha la noche anterior. Cogió un par de barritas energéticas como desayuno y salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta mientras se despedía de su cómoda cama por una semana.

Su jefe, Erwin Schmitz, le había enviado a una serie de conferencias en la ciudad de Trost para tomar apuntes y notas de utilidad sobre economía y otros temas que no podrían interesarle menos a Levi. Sin embargo, la paga era buena, y además viajaba gratis; aunque pasar una semana en un hotel no le hacía mucha gracia, trataba de pensar en aquellos días como unas "vacaciones".

Se subió en su coche y salió de su plaza de aparcamiento, escuchando a uno de sus grupos favoritos, "Linked Horizon", con su último hit "Jiyuu no Tsubasa". El aeropuerto era pequeño, por lo que no necesitaba apresurarse, ya que no tardaría mucho en hacer las gestiones pertinentes allí. Tenía tiempo de sobra.

O eso creía, pues Murphy estaba a punto de imponer su ley más fuerte que nunca.

No llevaba ni diez minutos conduciendo cuando empezó a tronar y a diluviar. Una tormenta de verano se había tomado la molestia de ir a despedirse de él antes de su viaje. Como consecuencia, se produjeron tres accidentes en la carretera de doble sentido en la que se encontraba el pelinegro. Eso se tradujo en una hora y media de atasco. Levi comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Cuando por fin salió de las retenciones, aún le quedaban veinticinco minutos hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Esos veinticinco minutos se convirtieron en treinta mientras buscaba aparcamiento. Y obviamente, cuando entró en el edificio, había perdido el vuelo. Se puso de mal humor.

Tras todos los trámites para sacar un nuevo billete en el próximo avión hacia Trost, Levi pasó el control, donde tuvieron que cachearle, ya que le había dado por ponerse unos pantalones con botones metálicos y había pitado al pasar por el aparato. Su mal humor aumentó al tener que dejar que otra persona le tocara con unos guantes con los que había tocado a todo el mundo.

Pero la guinda del pastel la puso la tormenta, quien parecía no querer dejarlo ir y se situó sobre el aeropuerto, retrasando así todos los vuelos durante casi dos horas. Levi quería morirse.

Durante el vuelo, nadie se le acercó, ni osó decirle nada. Su cara indicaba claramente que asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarle. Sin embargo, tres bebés ajenos a ello se pasaron el viaje llorando y berreando, lo que le impidió a Levi echarse la siesta. El pelinegro simplemente rezaba porque el día fuera mejor en Trost.

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Probablemente debido al largo retraso, la persona que tenía que ir a recogerle ya no estaba allí. Fue a llamar a Erwin para que contactase con ella, pero su móvil no tenía batería. Así que Levi tuvo que costearse un taxi y dirigirse hacia el hotel él solo. Y cómo no, otra tormenta había ido a recibirle, por lo que el tráfico era mayor y tardó casi media hora en llegar.

Para entonces, estaba exhausto, furioso e indignado. Entró en el hotel ya de noche, con cara de pocos amigos, mojado y a paso rápido. La recepcionista se sobresaltó cuando el pelinegro soltó las maletas, que cayeron estrepitosamente frente a ella.

– B-buenos días – dijo la chica, tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa.

– Los habrás tenido tú – bufó el pelinegro. – Tengo una reserva a nombre de Erwin Schmitz.

La chica trató de reaccionar lo mejor posible y buscó la reserva. Cuando la encontró, le pidió la documentación, y se sorprendió al ver que los nombres no coincidían.

– Di-disculpe...- le dijo.- Los datos no coinciden con lo que tengo en la base...

– ¡¿Qué?!- bramó Levi.

– Usted no es Erwin Schmitz...

Levi la miró como si fuera retrasada mental. Aquella chiquilla rubia de ojos azules no debía tener más de diecisiete años y tenía toda la pinta de no llevar trabajando allí mucho. Si quedara algo de paciencia en el interior del pelinegro, quizá habría sido comprensivo con ella. Si quedara.

– ¡Pues claro que no soy Erwin Schmitz!- gritó, señalando la pantalla.- ¡¿Es que estás ciega?!¡Esa reserva la hizo mi jefe, y aquí pone mi nombre como cliente!¡Míralo!¡Le-vi!

La chica se asustó tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Al escuchar los gritos, el encargado de recepción salió apresuradamente a ayudarla.

– Disculpe, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico.

– Sólo quiero que me den ya la maldita llave de la habitación para poder irme a dormir- bufó Levi.

El joven, de pelo color caramelo, con un peinado parecido al suyo, tomó el lugar de la chica y comenzó a hacer los trámites con agilidad. Ella se fue de la recepción, cabizbaja, hacia dos chicos vestidos con uniforme de botones.

El más alto, moreno y de ojos turquesa, le puso la mano en la cabeza a la chica, tratando de calmarla, mientras miraba con desaprobación al recién llegado. Mientras tanto, el otro chico, rubio de ojos azules, le daba ánimos a la joven.

– Odio a ese tipo de clientes- murmuró el más alto, con molestia.- Si ellos tienen un mal día, tenemos que pagarlo todos.

– Eren, no deberías hablar así- le reprochó el otro chico.- Después de todo, son ellos los que pagan.

– La culpa es mía- dijo la chica.- Aún no me acostumbro a la base de datos...

– No es tu culpa, Christa- dijo Eren.- Estás aprendiendo.

– Eso es verdad, no te preocupes- corroboró el rubio.

La chica sonrió con aire de culpabilidad.

– Muchas gracias, Eren, Armin- dijo.

– No hay por qué darlas- respondió el rubio.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar un bufido del recién llegado y la voz del recepcionista.

– ¡Eh, Eren!- le gritó.- ¡Lleva las maletas de nuestro cliente a su habitación!

– Maldito cara de caballo- murmuró el aludido, dirigiéndose a recepción.

Mientras se iba acercando al recién llegado, Eren fue transformando su cara a una un poco más sonriente, se acercó a él y fue a coger sus maletas. Percatándose de la mirada gélida que le lanzaba el hombre, y fijándose un poco en su aspecto, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba empapado, comprendió que era una persona muy pulcra y que parecía molestarle que tocaran sus cosas sin cuidado. Por eso, antes de coger las maletas, se sacó unos guantes de mayordomo y se los puso.

Fue un acto sencillo, pero sorprendió de sobremanera a Levi. De alguna forma, aquel chico había leído su mirada. Su humor mejoró ligeramente, y siguió al joven hacia su habitación.

Eren caminó hacia el ascensor cargando con la maleta y el maletín del pelinegro, satisfecho con el cambio de humor que notó en el hombre. Era una persona muy perceptiva, había estudiado el lenguaje corporal y de signos, y en algunas ocasiones podía saber el estado psicológico en el que se encontraba una persona o incluso su personalidad con sólo echarle un vistazo.

Sin embargo, aquello fue sólo un pequeño oasis en el horrible día que llevaba Levi. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, un incómodo silencio reinó entre sus paredes. El pelinegro daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie impacientemente, mientras el más joven miraba la luz del marcador de piso según iban subiendo. Y entonces, ocurrió.

Tras un gran rayo que cayó sobre el hotel, las luces se apagaron, y el ascensor se quedó quieto.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda...?!- gritó Levi.- ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Eren dejó las maletas en el suelo y tanteó la pared hacia donde estaban los botones. No podía asegurarlo, ya que la luz se había ido, pero quizá podría hacer sonar la alarma. Sin embargo, no contaba con que su acompañante se había movido de su sitio y se chocó con él, sobresaltándolo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó este, furioso.

- ¡Cálmese, estoy intentando llegar a los botones...!

- ¡¿Que me calme?!¡Maldita se-!

El hombre se tropezó con una de las maletas y empezó a caer. Inconscientemente alargó el brazo y se agarró a lo primero que encontró: Eren.

- ¡Uah-!

Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. El ojiverde sólo había conseguido presionar la campana de emergencia durante un segundo. De alguna forma, Levi había conseguido usar al chico como amortiguador de la caída. El ascensor se movió de una forma que asustó hasta al pelinegro, quien decidió que era mejor no moverse más. Escuchó unos leves quejidos por parte del menor debido al golpe que se había llevado, pero no se movió. El chico estaba debajo de él, de espaldas al suelo. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón debido al susto.

- ¿P-podría quitarse de encima...?- pidió Eren en un susurro.

- Aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que este cacharro vuelva a encenderse- siseó el otro, encendiendo la pantalla de su móvil para conseguir ver algo. No tenía cobertura.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el otro, agitando sus brazos y provocando más movimientos no deseados en el ascensor.

- ¡Que te estés quieto, joder!- gritó Levi, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Al ver que Eren no le hacía caso, agarró sus muñecas y las apresó contra el suelo. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo que si no hacía caso a aquel hombre podría hasta recibir uno o dos puñetazos. Levi contempló la expresión del menor, haciendo caso omiso de lo indecente de la situación en la que estaban. Aquellos dos ojos turquesa, ahora sólo iluminados por la tenue luz de su pantalla de móvil, lo miraban con curiosidad y confusión. Por primera vez, Levi se fijó realmente en aquella persona que había conseguido llamar su atención minutos antes. Sintió el leve temblor que le recorría el cuerpo a Eren desde la caída. A pesar de ser un chico alto y moreno de piel, de alguna forma parecía frágil. Se dio cuenta de lo estrechas que eran sus muñecas, de lo delgado que estaba y de lo finas que eran sus facciones. Por un momento, hasta pensó en lo brillantes y suaves que parecían sus labios, en el suave aroma a vainilla que desprendían sus cabellos, o en lo largas que eran sus pestañas, para ser un chico.

Pero sobre todo, pudo ver, aún estando en la penumbra, una inmensidad de deseos y sentimientos escondidos en aquellos curiosos ojos turquesa; era como si el chico estuviera en otra parte, en un mundo mucho más amplio e interesante que la realidad en la que vivía Levi. El pelinegro sintió la necesidad de ver más de aquel lugar, de aquel muchacho. Por eso, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la pantalla del teléfono se apagó, dejándolos de nuevo a oscuras. Sólo se dejó llevar, embriagado por aquellas fuertes emociones que provenían de aquel chico...

… hasta que unos golpes en la puerta del ascensor le hicieron volver a la realidad. Sin moverse, observó como dos personas abrían las puertas a la fuerza, e inmediatamente después, una linterna los apuntaba directamente, cegándolos.

- ¡Eren!- escuchó.- ¡¿Estás bien?!¡Hemos oído la campana y...!

- ¿Mikasa...?- preguntó el chico, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí...?- preguntó la misma chica, esta vez con voz sombría.

Levi recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y se apartó rápidamente del menor, que se incorporó nada más ser liberado.

- Nada, Mikasa- respondió el chico, levantándose.- Nos tropezamos con las maletas y caímos al suelo, nada más. ¿Puedes quitarnos la linterna de la cara?

La chica permaneció en silencio, pero hizo lo que le dijo el chico. Levi pudo entonces ver el aspecto de sus "salvadores": dos chicos altos y fuertes, uno rubio y el otro castaño, y una chica de rasgos orientales que le estaba mirando muy mal. El pelinegro sintió la necesidad de devolverle la mirada, y así lo hizo, provocándola aún más.

- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó el chico alto y rubio.

- Sí- respondió secamente Levi.

- Sentimos las molestias, ha caído un rayo enorme y nos ha dejado sin luz- informó el alto y moreno.- Pero no se preocupe, no creemos que tarde mucho más en volver.

"Entonces podríais haber esperado un poco más antes de abrir las puertas, capullos", murmuró mentalmente el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose al instante de sus propios pensamientos.

Eren cogió las maletas y salió del ascensor, esperando a Levi en el pasillo, únicamente iluminado por las luces de emergencia. El otro no tardó en seguir sus pasos, aliviado al poder salir al fin de aquella caja del demonio. Vigilado por la constante mirada de la asiática, se puso al lado de Eren.

- Le llevaré a su habitación- dijo el chico, comenzando a caminar.

- De nuevo, disculpe las molestias- dijo el rubio antes de que se fueran, recibiendo un gruñido del cliente como respuesta.

En mitad del trayecto, la luz volvió. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido del ascensor, pero esa vez el silencio no era tan incómodo como antes. Cuando llegaron a la habitación 509, el chico se detuvo y esperó a que el hombre abriera la puerta con la tarjeta que el recepcionista le había dado. Cuando Levi entró en su habitación, bastante grande por cierto, el menor entró detrás y dejó las maletas al lado del armario.

- Si necesita cualquier cosa, use el teléfono para contactar con la recepción. Estaremos encantados de atenderle- dijo Eren, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Levi se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes. Había notado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico desde que la luz había vuelto, pero obviamente no había comentado nada. Una leve sonrisa se fue formando en su cara. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la ventana, para observar aquella tormenta que tantos problemas le había dado.

- Quizá el día no ha sido tan malo, después de todo- murmuró.

En el pasillo, Eren caminaba a paso rápido tratando de calmarse, alejándose de la habitación de aquel extraño hombre que en la oscuridad del ascensor le había robado su primer beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yay!¡Rivaille pervertido! <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews! (pero mucho mucho XD)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Rikku.**


	2. Martes

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que dije que actualizaría este fic después de Policías y Ladrones, pero me encuentro en un pequeño atasco en la mitad del capítulo de dicho fic. Como no quiero hacer esperar tampoco a los que seguís este, he decidido actualizar. Espero poder subir el siguiente de Policías y Ladrones antes de que acabe la semana.**

**La verdad es que este fic me motiva mucho XDDDD Quizá es porque ya sé el número de capítulos que va a tener. En fin, ya veremos qué os parece ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias a Flan, Kirivaille, eli-conza, Fujimy, OdaRivaille y Anvaz por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Me ha motivado mucho ver caras conocidas ^^ Espero que disfrutéis de la comedia después de estar sufriendo con mis lentas actualizaciones de drama...**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Martes<strong>

Levi amaneció con las primeras luces del día. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama. Era cómoda, no podía negarlo, pero la sensación era distinta a la de su cama. Quizá en unos días se acostumbraría. Se dio una ducha para refrescarse; la noche anterior estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel le sentó de maravilla. Se fijó en las "amenities" que el hotel le ofrecía para el baño. Había tres champús distintos, con sus respectivos acondicionadores y gel de baño. Abrió los tres botes para olerlos: uno olía a mora, el otro a cítrico y el último...

… a vainilla.

Nada más oler el aroma se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del joven ojiverde, tumbado bajo él en el ascensor. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento, casi atesorando la memoria. Inspiró hondo y cerró de nuevo el bote, prometiéndose guardarlo en su maleta para llevárselo cuando volviera a casa.

Al final, se decantó por el champú de mora. Tras lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo, salió y se puso uno de los dos albornoces ofrecidos por el hotel. Era suave, muy suave...

… pero no tanto como la piel de aquel chico.

Levi abrió inmediatamente el grifo del lavabo y se empapó la cara varias veces con agua fría. Tenía que calmarse, pues empezaba a parecer un pervertido enfermo. Se preguntó varias veces qué demonios tendría aquel muchacho para haber hecho tanta mella en él, pero no encontró la respuesta. El hombre tenía motivos para preocuparse; después de todo, había robado un beso a un chico obviamente mucho menor que él en un ascensor a oscuras. ¿Qué pasaría si le había denunciado? Teniendo en cuenta que aún seguía en su habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo más probable era que esto no hubiera ocurrido, pero el nerviosismo permanecía en una esquina del alma de Levi, recordándole sin descanso que había hecho algo que no debía.

- Mierda- maldijo el pelinegro, volviéndose a mojar la cara.

Tras mirarse unos minutos en el espejo hablando consigo mismo, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de aquel chico de ojos turquesa y seguir con la aburrida misión que su jefe le había encomendado. Se vistió, cogió su maletín y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejó la cama sin hacer, para evaluar el servicio de habitaciones del hotel cuando volviera por la tarde.

Durante el trayecto a la cafetería, se encontró con varias personas, también clientes del hotel. Además, cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar, se cruzó con los dos hombretones que habían abierto las puertas del ascensor el día anterior.

- Buenos días, señor- dijo el rubio.- ¿Todo bien en su habitación?

- Por lo menos las cosas allí funcionaban mejor que el ascensor- bromeó Levi, pero con su tono de siempre.

Esto confundió a los chicos. El rubio se llevó la mano a la nuca con una sonrisa de culpa.

- Sentimos muchísimo el incidente de ayer- se disculpó.- Queremos informarle que, debido a las molestias que le causamos en su primer día, disfrutará de desayuno y cena gratis hasta que su estancia termine.

- Ah, no, no, gracias- dijo el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza.- Paga mi jefe, sacadle todo el dinero que podáis.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a los dos chicos.

- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó el moreno.

- No necesito ningún tipo de compensación- aclaró Levi.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

- ¿Está seguro, señor?- preguntó.

El pelinegro asintió.

- Está bien, pero... si cambia de opinión, háganoslo saber. Mi nombre es Reiner Braun, y mi compañero es Bertholdt Fubar. Pregunte por nosotros si necesita algo.

- Lo haré, buenos días- dijo Levi, entrando a la cafetería.

- Buenos días- se despidieron los chicos.

La cafetería era grande y estaba bien decorada. Además, parecía estar bastante limpia, lo que mejoró el estado de ánimo del pelinegro. Cogió una de las bandejas y se dirigió al buffet libre, preparado para pedir su café y alguna tostada. Delante de él, había una joven que había llenado la bandeja haciendo una montaña con bollos, bocadillos y otros alimentos que el hombre no pudo llegar a ver.

- Sasha, cada vez que venimos a un hotel me gasto más dinero en tu comida que en la habitación- se quejó un chico de pelo rapado que iba delante de ella.

- ¡La comida de un hotel es sagrada!¡Y más la de éste, que está riquísima!

- Ya... lo que tú digas- murmuró el chico.

"Parejas problemáticas", pensó Levi, "Qué innecesario".

Sin embargo, su mente le traicionó y le hizo ver varias imágenes de aquel chico que tantos problemas mentales le estaba causando. Frunció el ceño, molesto por su débil autocontrol, y pidió su café y sus tostadas. Se sentó en una mesa al lado de una cristalera que daba al hermoso jardín del hotel, y empezó a degustar su desayuno. A pesar de que en un par de ocasiones la chica que había estado delante suyo en la cola soltara algún que otro grito sobre lo buena que estaba la comida, el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Cuando terminó, decidió irse a las conferencias un poco antes para evitar que ocurriera lo mismo que el día anterior, pero para su tranquilidad, ese día no había tormenta. Y, para su suerte o su desgracia, Levi no vio al joven de ojos turquesa antes de irse del hotel.

El día pasó lentamente para el pelinegro. Las conferencias resultaron aún más aburridas de lo que esperaba, por lo que las notas que tomó estaban llenas de dibujitos en los márgenes de las hojas. Tras tres horas seguidas de charlas sin importancia para él, llegó la hora de comer. Como Erwin llevaba la cuenta, se vengó yendo al restaurante más caro y pijo de toda la ciudad, pidiendo los platos estrella más caros de la carta y dejando una generosa propina.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor!- exclamó el camarero, encantado con la generosidad de Levi.- Esperamos que vuelva pronto.

- Descuida, lo haré- respondió con satisfacción el pelinegro, pensando en la factura millonaria que le llegaría a su jefe al final de la semana.

Tras aquel pequeño oasis, el pelinegro volvió a su trabajo de tomar notas y escuchar banalidades. Así estuvo hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde. Cuando terminó aquel aburrido primer día de conferencias, cogió un taxi y volvió al hotel, dando algún que otro rodeo premeditado para aumentar el importe del cuentakilómetros. Oh sí, Erwin pagaría hasta el último minuto de sufrimiento que le iba a hacer padecer esa semana.

Cuando llegó al hotel, entró con rapidez para evitar ver a aquel chico que tan loco le volvía. "La mejor manera de olvidar a alguien es dejar de verlo", se había dicho, y como según él, siempre tenía razón, puso su decisión en acción inmediatamente. Decidió cenar antes de tiempo por si acaso actuaba de camarero en hora punta, por lo que se dirigió al restaurante y pidió una mesa. No le hizo mucha gracia que se le acercara cierta camarera asiática...

- Buenas noches- saludó ella, con voz fría.

- Buenas noches- respondió él, con el mismo tono.

- ¿Ha decidido ya qué va a tomar?- preguntó, con mirada sombría.

Levi echó un vistazo rápido a la carta.

- ¿Qué es lo más caro que tenéis?

La chica no dudó la respuesta.

- Langosta.

- Ponme dos- dijo Levi, cerrando la carta.- Y una botella del mejor vino que tengáis.

- Elixir de Trost, cien la botella- dijo Mikasa, apuntando. Luego, añadió, con un tono extraño- Es reserva del 72.

El pelinegro levantó las cejas ante aquella aclaración.

- ¿Y?- preguntó.

- Nada, pensé que igual era _demasiado mayor_ para usted.

Y se fue, dejando a Levi con la boca abierta. No cabía duda, el tono con el que había mencionado aquellas dos palabras, casi como si fueran veneno, indicaban que la chica se refería al incidente del ascensor. No sabía qué relación tenía con el joven de ojos turquesa, pero lo cierto es que había gritado su nombre varias veces antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, además de que había pedido explicaciones y a él le había mirado muy mal desde entonces. O bien sabía lo que había hecho, o bien lo había deducido por su cuenta. El caso es que esa chica básicamente le estaba avisando de que el chico no era muy mayor, y que se las vería con ella si lo tocaba de nuevo. Eso fue lo que Levi pudo leer en su mirada.

Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran la cena, recordó el nombre que había pronunciado la asiática el día anterior. Eren. Un nombre bonito, sin duda. Bonito, como él...

El pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cara, apretando con fuerza su frente. Dios, necesitaba ese vino, y lo necesitaba ya. Casi cantó un "hallelujah" cuando vio que un chico bajito y rubio le traía la botella y le servía la copa. Se acordaba de él, le había visto junto a Eren el día anterior...

- Otra vez- murmuró, nervioso.

Cogió la copa recién servida y se la bebió de un trago. Miró al rubio exigiendo la botella. En cuanto la tuvo en su poder, rellenó otra copa, que se bebió más calmadamente esta vez. Cuando el vino empezó a hacerle efecto, se fue tranquilizando y pudo disfrutar del resto de la cena. Se fue a su habitación tras pagar la cuenta, usando las escaleras, ya que no sabía qué podría hacerle al chico si se lo encontraba de nuevo en el ascensor, después de haberse bebido él solo una botella entera de vino. Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, celebró su victoria y se dedicó a comprobar el trabajo del servicio de limpieza. Frunció el ceño. La habitación estaba...

- ...Impecable- murmuró Levi, pasando el dedo sobre las mesitas y comprobando hasta las alfombras.

Fuera quien fuera el responsable, se había ganado su respeto. Se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer en la cama, recordando que había conseguido (más o menos) olvidarse de lo ocurrido el día anterior con aquel chico. Se apoyó en la almohada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando...

- …

Levi abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada e inspirando hondo. Luego, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y alargó la mano para coger el teléfono del hotel. Marcó los tres números que indicaban en un folleto y esperó dos pitidos. La voz de una chica, que reconoció enseguida como la chiquilla rubia y torpe de la recepción, le saludó.

- Buenas noches, le habla la recepcionista- dijo la chica.- ¿Qué desea?

- Hola, llamo desde la habitación 509. La verdad es que soy una persona que da mucha importancia a la limpieza de la habitación y no tolero el mínimo rastro de polvo ni ningún tipo de anomalía por pequeña que sea.

La voz de la chica sonó nerviosa.

- A-ah... entiendo, ¿ha tenido algún problema con el servicio de limpieza?

Levi sonrió.

- Al contrario. De hecho, lo ha hecho tan bien que me gustaría agradecerle. ¿Podría pedir una infusión y que me la traiga el autor de tan sublime trabajo?

- Ah... sí, claro, no hay problema, señor...- dijo ella atropelladamente.- Si espera unos minutos, miraré quién ha sido el encargado de su habitación hoy...

- Eren- dijo de repente el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que es un tal Eren, esta mañana me aseguré de preguntar quién sería el encargado de la limpieza de mi habitación.

- ¡Oh, entiendo!- exclamó la chica.- En unos minutos tendrá su infusión.

- Gracias.

Y colgó. No había contado una mentira mayor en su vida. ¿Preguntar quién se encargaría de su habitación?¿Querer agradecer por la limpieza? Levi no era de ese tipo de personas. Lo agradecía a su manera: no quejándose o no echando broncas. Sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la rubia, pues si le hubiera contactado el otro chico, quizá no habría tenido tanta suerte.

Casi sonrió cuando escuchó tres toques de puerta y un "¡Servicio de habitaciones!". Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta con rapidez para abrir. Allí estaba, al otro lado de la puerta, el chico que tantos problemas mentales le estaba causando, mirándole, con sus preciosos ojos turquesa. En su placa de empleado pudo leer su nombre: Eren Jaeger. Simplemente hermoso.

- Buenas noches, aquí le traigo la infusión que pidió- dijo el chico, con cierta vergüenza.

- Claro, déjala sobre la mesa- dijo Levi, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Eren entró dudoso en la habitación y se dirigió con cierta rapidez a la mesa que había indicado aquel extraño cliente. Cuando Christa le había dicho que quería agradecerle por su limpieza, el chico había levantado las cejas sin poder creérselo. Aquel hombre no tenía pinta de ser ese tipo de persona, Eren lo había leído en sus distintos gestos. Cuando comía, cuando andaba, cuando hablaba con otras personas...

Sí, no se habían encontrado, pero porque él no había querido. Había hecho algo de lo que se avergonzaba, y ahora estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Necesita algo más?- preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- Eso es todo- dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose.

Aquello confundió a Eren, pues en teoría iba allí para que le hablara sobre la limpieza. Sin embargo, no dejó que se notara su sorpresa e hizo una reverencia, dirigiéndose inmediatamente después a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, las palabras del pelinegro le congelaron.

- Si vuelves a tener el deseo de tumbarte en mi cama, espera a que esté yo también dentro- dijo Levi con un tono entre seductor y divertido.- Será más entretenido... para los dos.

Cuando el chico se giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara más roja que un tomate maduro, la satisfacción que inundó al mayor fue inmensa, y únicamente superada cuando le escuchó tartamudear y soltar un atropello de palabras que parecían una disculpa y le vio salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta.

Entonces se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, se terminó la infusión y se levantó para ponerse el pijama. Él lo había intentado, por todos los medios de los que disponía. Había intentado olvidarse del tacto del menor; de sus labios, de su cuerpo y de sus ojos turquesa. Pero aquel chico había echado a perder todos sus esfuerzos.

Así que antes de acostarse, hizo una última llamada. Tras dos pitidos, escuchó la voz que esperaba oír.

- Reiner Braun al habla, ¿quién es?

- Soy el cliente de la 509, el que quedó atrapado en el ascensor ayer. He cambiado de opinión sobre la compensación.

- Oh, entiendo. Desayuno y cena gratis es algo difícil de rechazar...

- No me interesa eso- cortó Levi.- Quiero que a partir de ahora sea única y exclusivamente Eren Jaeger el que se encargue de mi habitación y de mis gestiones. Quiero que sea el que me sirva el desayuno y la cena y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer ciertos incentivos al hotel si mi petición se cumple. Es el único capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades, como bien ha demostrado con la limpieza de mi habitación y el trato que recibí por su parte al llegar al hotel.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Reiner dijo que lo debía comentar con el director del hotel, pero que haría lo que pudiera para poder cumplir su petición. Tras colgar, Levi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Lo que pasara a partir de entonces, sería única y exclusivamente culpa de Eren. Ya no iba a contenerse.

Esos fueron sus pensamientos cuando se metió en la cama, perfectamente hecha, y disfrutó de la suavidad de las sábanas y del dulce olor a vainilla que cierto joven había dejado impregnado en la almohada al tumbarse en su cama mientras limpiaba la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy! Levi se pone serio òwó Me he reído muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo.<strong>

****Notita: para los que no sepan tema de vinos, por decirlo así, los vinos de reserva son los que deben envejecer un cierto período de tiempo (generalmente unos cinco años como mínimo) antes de servirse como tal. Mikasa ha hecho un juego de palabras. Una forma _poco_ sutil de llamarlo adúltero, vamos xD.****

**¡Dejad review si os ha gustado! OwO**

**Rikku**


	3. Miércoles

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 3! No sé qué me pasa con este fic, esta mañana tenía escrita media página y en dos horas acabé con cinco hasta la última línea. ¡Me sale solo! XD Me encanta que no se me agote la inspiración.**

**Muchas gracias a Estego, AlexxRomannce, pacoisrad, Fujimy, Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan, ZakuryMinashiro, S. K. Allen-chan, Kirivaille, Lanma, y Min. Akane. Akatsuki por comentar el capítulo anterior! Me habéis hecho muy feliz! **

**Algunos me comentáis que os da vergüenza dejar review! Que no os dé vergüenza! A nosotras nos encanta recibir vuestro feedback! Ánimos!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles<strong>

_*RIIIING RIIIIING*_

- Maldito despertador...- murmuró Eren, apagando aquel aparato del demonio que le estaba recordando que aquel día trabajaba.

Sin embargo, aquella molesta alarma no dejó de sonar. De hecho, ni siquiera era una alarma. Era una canción, la cual le hizo darse cuenta al instante de que no era el despertador, sino el teléfono, lo que sonaba. Aquello le molestó aún más. Levantó el brazo, malhumorado, y cogió el móvil, que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche.

- ¿Diga...?

- Eren, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

- ¡Maldito cara de caballo!- gritó.-¡¿Pero tú sabes que hora es?!

Tras una pequeña pausa, el otro chico volvió a hablar.

- Las cinco- dijo.- Eso es irrelevante, tienes que venir a trabajar. Te quiero aquí a las siete en punto.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó.- ¡Mi turno empieza a las once!

- Ha habido un cambio- explicó el otro.- Trabajarás de siete a once y de ocho de la tarde a diez.

- ¿Un cambio?¿Por qué?¿Y por qué tan de repente?

- Cuando vengas te lo explicaré- dijo Jean.- Y ven arreglado, no con esos pelos despeinados de siempre.

- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Sin embargo, su compañero colgó antes de poder terminar su insulto. Reprimiendo las ganas de tirar el teléfono al suelo y saltar sobre él, volver a la cama y olvidarse del asunto, se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Dedicó un poco de su valioso tiempo a peinarse y se puso el uniforme. No vivía lejos del hotel, por lo que tampoco tenía que apresurarse. Se preparó el desayuno, como siempre, y puso la televisión, a volumen bajo para no despertar a su hermana y a su amigo, con los que compartía casa. Pero contra sus intenciones, la chica se presentó en el salón con cara de sueño y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué haces despierta?- preguntó Eren, dando un sorbo a su chocolate con leche.- Vete a dormir, tú trabajas por la tarde.

- ¿Qué haces tú despierto?- preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado.- Te he oído gritar en tu habitación. ¿Estás bien?

El chico suspiró.

- Jean me ha llamado, por lo visto tengo un cambio de horario- explicó.- No me ha dicho por qué, sólo ha dicho que me lo explicará cuando llegue allí. Ha debido haber algún problema.

La chica bostezó y miró la bebida de su hermano.

- Tienes cara de sueño, deberías tomar un café- sugirió.

- Ya sabes que no puedo con el café- dijo Eren, poniendo cara de disgusto.- Demasiado amargo.

- Pareces un niño- bromeó la chica, levantándose.

- Sólo prefiero lo dulce, y el chocolate que trae Armin está delicioso- repuso el chico, dando otro sorbo.- Anda vete a tu cama.

- Eso voy a hacer- dijo Mikasa.- Si no no voy a rendir en el trabajo. Estoy agotada, ayer tuve que servirle la cena a ese enano pervertido. Maldito sea, por lo menos gasta bastante dinero.

La alusión a aquel hombre le cerró de pronto el estómago a Eren. que reprimió las ganas de escupir el chocolate que tenía en la boca para no alarmar a su hermana. ¡Era cierto!¡Quizá su cambio de horario se debía a eso!

Se despidió de su hermana lo más tranquilo que pudo y se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior, mientras sentía que el estómago se le estrujaba. ¡Qué tontería había hecho! Mientras limpiaba la habitación del hombre, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para que se sintiera satisfecho, ya que había descubierto que en efecto, era un maníaco de la limpieza, recordó el beso que había tenido lugar en el ascensor. Recordó aquella sensación de estar atrapado por el pelinegro, con las muñecas entre sus fuertes manos, sin poder moverse. También recordó la mirada del hombre, clara y profunda, que le sostuvo hasta que comenzó a acercarse a él. Cuando estaba tan cerca de su cara que Eren iba a gritar, la luz del teléfono se apagó y entonces sólo sintió los labios del otro hombre posarse sobre los suyos y la lengua entrando a su boca sin permiso. Aquello duró hasta que se oyeron los golpes en la puerta. Veinte segundos. Eren los había contado.

Su primer beso había durado veinte segundos, había sido un beso francés, en un ascensor a oscuras, con un hombre, y encima un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

¿Era lo que se había imaginado de niño? No. ¿Le había gustado?

Sí.

Por eso, cuando acabó de hacer la cama, sintió la necesidad de tumbarse en ella, esperando a que el sonrojo que aquellos recuerdos le habían causado se fuera por completo. Aquel hombre había dormido justo donde él estaba en ese momento. ¿Qué cara tendría al soñar?¿Hablaría en sueños?¿Se movería mucho?¿Si durmiera con alguien, le abrazaría?

Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas. Había quitado la funda a la almohada antes de apoyar la cabeza ya que no podía permitir que quedara cualquier tipo de rastro de pelo en la ropa de cama de un cliente; menos aún, si el cliente era un maníaco de la limpieza. En sí, el hecho de tumbarse en su cama podría traerle problemas. Así que sacudió bien la almohada y le puso la funda limpia, con aroma a jabón de flores. No se dio cuenta de que el olor a vainilla de su champú permanecía bajo la funda. Y aquello fue su perdición.

Cuando Christa le llamó para avisarle de que el pelinegro quería que subiera a su habitación para llevarle un té y felicitarle por su buen trabajo en la limpieza, Eren pensó que allí había gato encerrado. Cuando pasó a dejarle el té y el otro no comentó absolutamente nada sobre la limpieza, el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Y al escuchar la frase del hombre justo antes de salir, no fue capaz de articular una palabra con sentido. Le había pillado, y lo peor era que Eren no supo si aquel hombre estaba hablando en serio o se estaba burlando de él. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Aquel sospechoso e inusual cambio de horario probablemente le daría la respuesta.

Llegó al hotel a las siete menos cinco, frotándose las manos por el frío y por los nervios. A esas horas el sol apenas había empezado a salir y se notaba que estaban en otoño. Cuando entró al hall climatizado, suspiró de alivio y fue a dejar su abrigo y su bufanda en su taquilla. Después se dirigió a recepción. Allí estaba el ser al que más odiaba en aquel momento, mirando el reloj. Cuando le vio acercarse, soltó algo parecido a un suspiro de alivio.

- Justo a tiempo, Jaeger- saludó Jean.

- Buenos días, cara de caballo- saludó Eren con mal genio.- Me debes una explicación.

El otro chico omitió el insulto y se aclaró la garganta.

- No sé que diantres habrás hecho con nuestro querido y simpático cliente Levi Rivaille, con el que te quedaste encerrado en el ascensor, pero resulta que anoche se puso en contacto con la dirección del hotel.

Eren tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Jean. Estaba confirmado, el horario tenía que ver con el hombre pelinegro. Ante la expresión del ojiverde, el recepcionista tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír.

- En pocas palabras, te ha solicitado como "mayordomo personal"- explicó, conteniéndose.- Debes servirle desayuno y cena, limpiar su habitación y aceptar cualquier petición que te haga en horario de trabajo.

Eren se puso blanco.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó.- ¡¿Eso está siquiera permitido?!

- Baja la voz, Jaeger- ordenó Jean.- La petición ha sido aceptada por el director, y parte del dinero que el cliente ha ofrecido al hotel se ingresará en tu cuenta como un sueldo extra.

- Maldito seas, Pixis...- murmuró el chico.

- No seas imbécil, Jaeger, a mí me ofrecen ese sueldo y si quiere el cliente bailo country desnudo mientras como regalices sobre una mesa de cristal.

Eren le miró con cara de incredulidad y echó a reír.

- ¡Eres patético, tío, patético!- exclamó entre carcajadas.

Jean se puso rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Cierra el pico, Jaeger!- gritó.- ¡Estás molestando!¡Vete a trabajar! O debería decir... ¡a trabajártelo!

Jean sonrió triunfal; había conseguido que Eren dejara de reírse. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no se quedó callado.

- Quizá debería decirle a Marco tu pasión por bailar desnudo delante de tus clientes- dijo, con cierto sadismo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a esperar la llamada de aquel hombre.

Jean se puso pálido.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Jaeger, maldito hijo de...!

- No estás colaborando~- canturreó el otro mientras se alejaba.

Levi probablemente llamaría sobre las nueve, que fue cuando bajó el día anterior. Eren se estaba preguntando por qué le harían ir tan pronto a trabajar, cuando recibió un mensaje a su móvil de parte de Jean, con una lista de cosas para desayunar y la orden de subírselo todo cuanto antes a la habitación al pelinegro. Sorprendido, miró su reloj y vio que no eran más que las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Extrañado, fue a la cocina a pedir lo que había en la lista. En quince minutos, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación 509, con una bandeja de plata en la que había tostadas con todos los tipos de mermelada que tenían y un café humeante. Inspiró hondo antes de dar dos golpecitos a la puerta.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones!- exclamó.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, y Eren se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Allí estaba el cliente problemático, con la camisa sin abrochar, dejando a la luz dos filas de abdominales bien marcados. Cuando vio que torcía el gesto en una pequeña sonrisa, probablemente debido a su sonrojo, Eren se obligó a tranquilizarse. Parecía que aquel hombre disfrutaba con su sufrimiento.

- Pasa, por favor- dijo Levi, apartándose, como la noche anterior.

Eren entró y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Todo parecía ir igual que la última vez. Probablemente, antes de salir le sorprendería con algún tipo de frase que le haría querer que la tierra lo tragase. Definitivamente a aquel hombre le gustaba burlarse de él.

Le sirvió el café y colocó las tostadas y la mermelada de forma metódica. Levi se sentó y empezó a beberse el café. Eren iba a recoger la bandeja y marcharse, pero el hombre le detuvo.

- Prepárame las tostadas, por favor- dijo.- Una de mermelada de frambuesa y la otra de manzana.

Aquello ya había sido un cambio respecto a la noche anterior. Eren tragó saliva y asintió.

- Entendido- musitó.

Comenzó a preparar las tostadas bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Aquello le ponía todavía más nervioso. Cuando terminó la primera, Levi cogió la tostada y le dio un bocado, asintiendo con satisfacción. Parecía ser de su gusto. Eren terminó la otra y se la sirvió.

- ¿Necesita algo más?- preguntó, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar.

- Sí, ¿puedes echar un vistazo a las sábanas?- preguntó el hombre.- Creo que hay una mancha en la parte de abajo, ahí.

Levi señaló un lugar al azar en las sábanas y Eren se acercó a mirar.

- Vaya, lo siento, juraría que estaban limpias...

Observó todas las partes de la sábana sin encontrar ninguna mancha. No se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había levantado y se acercaba a él con tranquilidad.

- Disculpe, no encuentro ninguna mancha...- dijo, girándose.

Un segundo después, se encontraba de espaldas en la cama, con el hombre sobre él. No le dio tiempo a decir absolutamente nada, ya que al momento tenía sus labios ocupados con los de Levi. Soltó unos cuantos quejidos, insonorizados en la boca del otro, tratando inútilmente de resistirse. El pelinegro era demasiado fuerte; él no podía hacer más que retorcerse bajo él, cayendo poco a poco en la espiral de placer que aquel hombre le proporcionaba. Volvió a sentir la húmeda lengua de Levi invadir su boca y juguetear con la suya propia. Era su segundo... no, tercero... no, cuarto beso... Los intervalos entre ellos eran sólo lo suficientemente largos como para tomar aire. Sintió cómo el pelinegro le pasaba la mano por el pelo, mientras él usaba su mano libre para sujetarse a la camisa desabrochada que el otro vestía. Levi liberó su boca y atacó su oreja en su lugar. Dio un molesto bufido cuando vio que el uniforme del chico le tapaba gran parte del cuello. Parecía que fuera a desabrochárselo, pero se quedó pensativo y volvió a atacar la boca del menor. Eren no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así; esta vez no pudo contar los segundos, minutos o horas. Estaba totalmente perdido, totalmente entregado a aquel hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Levi decidió poner fin al encuentro y tras un largo beso francés, se levantó con una mirada lujuriosa y se abrochó la camisa. Se dirigió al baño para peinarse y arreglarse, dejando al chico jadeando aún de espaldas en la cama y rojo hasta el cuello. Se lavó con agua fría la cara y se tranquilizó. Después de un par de minutos, salió, observando que el chico se había incorporado y tenía una mirada de no saber muy bien lo que había pasado. Hasta parecía algo asustado. Levi suspiró.

- Me voy a trabajar, puedes quedarte y limpiar la habitación desde ahora.

- ¿Eh...? Pero...- empezó el menor.

- Hasta la tarde, Eren- cortó el pelinegro, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se miró las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar...?- susurró, temblando de nervios.

Levi caminó deprisa por los pasillos para salir cuanto antes del hotel. Llegaría un poco pronto a la primera conferencia, pero debía alejarse lo más rápido posible si no quería ceder a sus deseos, volver a la habitación 509 y terminar lo que había empezado. Aún era pronto, demasiado pronto. El chico no estaba preparado. De hecho, su intención aquella mañana había sido tantear un poco el terreno, hacer alguna broma que le hiciera sonrojarse y deleitarse con ello, como la noche anterior. Pero una vez que le vio en su habitación, sirviéndole el desayuno, indefenso, perdió el control. Por suerte había conseguido recuperarlo antes de causarle un trauma.

- ¿Qué harás esta tarde?- preguntó telepáticamente a Eren.- ¿Fingirás haberte puesto enfermo?¿Te quejarás a tu jefe?¿Vendrás...?

Eso fue lo que tuvo en mente durante todo el día, mientras se dedicaba a tomar notas y gastar el dinero de Erwin. Eso sí, esta vez en menor cantidad.

Por su parte, Eren había conseguido tranquilizarse, limpiar la habitación y recoger el desayuno. A las once volvió a su casa para descansar y hacer la comida. Casi se alegró de no haberse cruzado con su hermana, ya que el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Levi le hacía sonrojarse. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Fingir una enfermedad?¿Decírselo a su jefe?¿Ir...?

Mientras se tomaba la sopa que se había hecho, pensó detenidamente sobre ello. Si por la mañana le había besado... ¿qué haría por la noche? Se puso rojo y muy nervioso sólo de pensarlo. Tenía miedo de ir, pero era su trabajo, y por otra parte había algo que le arrastraba a volver a aquella habitación. Por eso, se vistió y fue a trabajar de nuevo por la tarde, esperando a que llegara aquel hombre. Fue a las nueve menos cuarto cuando recibió el mensaje de Jean con lo que quería de cena Levi. Se dirigió a la cocina y lo encargó, subiendo posteriormente con una bandeja a la habitación. Le tembló la mano con la que llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Se-Servicio de habitaciones!

Inmediatamente se maldijo por aquel tartamudeo. Poco después, Levi abrió la puerta y se apartó para que pasara. Eren entró, dubitativo, y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Nada ocurrió. Levi se sentó a cenar. El menor tragó saliva.

- ¿Necesita algo más?- preguntó.

- Nada más, gracias- respondió el otro.- Y puedes tutearme; de hecho, lo prefiero.

- De acuerdo- respondió el chico, confuso.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

- Respecto a lo de esta mañana...- consiguió decir.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?- cortó Levi, levantando las cejas.

Eren se convirtió en un tomate humano.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!¡D-de ninguna manera...!- medio chilló fuera de sí.

- ¿Ves? Aún no estás preparado- dijo el otro, dando un sorbo al champagne.- No tendría sentido si sólo yo disfruto. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco haré que lo desees. Y en ese momento continuaremos lo que hemos dejado sin terminar esta mañana.

Eren se le quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad y rojo hasta las muñecas. Salió corriendo de la habitación, como la noche anterior, provocando una gran satisfacción al pelinegro, que soltó una pequeña risita.

- Qué divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>YAOI! XD Levi pervertido x 1000.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad review para que lo sepa *o***

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Rikku**


	4. Jueves

**Hola! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de Hotel, dulce hotel. ¿Qué decir? Estoy súper contenta de recibir tanto feedback, de verdad. Me encanta que esté gustando tanto esta historia de esta horrible autora que soy yo. ¡Sobre todo me alegra haberos hecho reír!**

**Muchas gracias de corazón a Min. Akane. Akatsuki, AlexxRomannce, shioris-san, XxXMitsukoXxX, brenda. hachi13, S. K. Allen-chan, ZakuryMinashiro, TamaCleo, Fujimy, vivaelsasunaru, Estego, helenhr, Guest y Anvaz por comentar el capítulo anterior! Me alegra mucho que algunos hayáis superado esa "vergüenza" y os hayáis tomado el tiempo para dejarme un comentario ^^**

**Y ya no os entretengo más...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves<strong>

Levi se despertó con una gran sensación de bienestar aquella mañana. Había soñado con Eren, en varias situaciones distintas; en todas ellas, acababan donde el pelinegro quería acabar en la vida real con el muchacho. La cama.

- Ya, pronto...- murmuró antes de bostezar.

Levi sonrió y se desperezó, levantándose y preguntándose qué debía hacer en aquella ocasión con el joven de ojos turquesa. El día anterior se había sobrepasado, y con su sugerencia de la noche había culminado la situación. Volvió a preguntarse si el chico vendría aquella mañana o si lo del día anterior había sido demasiado para él. Después de todo, Levi estaba jugando con él, y estaba jugando muy sucio.

Se acercó al teléfono y llamó a recepción para pedir su desayuno, como el día anterior.

- Enseguida subirá Eren con su desayuno, señor- respondió Jean al otro lado del teléfono.

- Muy bien- dijo Levi, antes de colgar.

Había dicho que Eren subiría con el desayuno, lo que significaba que sí había vuelto. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a pensar cómo avergonzar al chico esa mañana. Tenía trazado un plan a los cinco minutos, momento en el que le dio por mirar el reloj y casi sintió ganas de gritar. Tenía exactamente cuarenta minutos para llegar a la primera conferencia del día. Se había dormido.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó, corriendo por la habitación y vistiéndose con rapidez.

Corrió al baño a peinarse y justo cuando terminó de echarse la colonia, sonó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta y el característico "¡Servicio de habitaciones!" de Eren. Aquello le hizo odiarse a sí mismo, por no poder disfrutar de su compañía aquella mañana. Erwin iba a pagarlo caro, se decía mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba su ángel particular, con la bandeja de plata y su desayuno.

- Buenos días- saludó el chico.

- Buenos días, Eren. Hoy tengo prisa. Llego tarde, así que tengo que desayunar rápido.

- Entiendo- dijo el menor, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la mesa y dejando las cosas.

Empezó a organizarlo todo como le gustaba al pelinegro y untó las tostadas con las mermeladas que le había dicho el día anterior. Estaba decidido a no caer de nuevo en las redes de Levi, pues había tenido suficiente de ser avergonzado. Aquel hombre sólo estaba jugando con él, y no le daría más satisfacción. Aquella era su decisión tras estar pensando toda la noche sobre ello.

Sin embargo, toda su determinación se fue al traste cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del hombre abrazarlo por detrás y su aliento en la nuca. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que resistir. Pero Levi, como siempre, le sorprendió.

- Gracias por venir hoy, Eren- susurró el pelinegro, cálidamente.- Pensaba que no lo harías. Me has hecho muy feliz, me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo. Maldito Erwin y sus malditas conferencias...

El chico abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella sincera declaración por parte del hombre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, incluso sus orejas se volvieron de color rojo. Levi sonrió levemente al ver su reacción y se sentó a desayunar.

- Puedes irte- dijo.- Pero luego limpia bien la habitación.

- A-ah... s-sí, por supuesto- tartamudeó el menor, marchándose de la habitación todavía confuso y sorprendido.

Levi desayunó refunfuñando y se fue de allí con el mismo o peor humor. Estaba harto de las malditas conferencias, decían siempre lo mismo y cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzar cosas a los que hablaban, sólo por diversión. Aún así, fue tan rápido como pudo y consiguió no perderse más que cinco minutos de la primera. De nuevo el día amenazaba con ser horriblemente aburrido; sin embargo, la suerte quiso que algo cambiara.

En el descanso entre la segunda y la tercera conferencia, conoció a cuatro chicos y una chica, que se habían acercado interesándose por su persona. Por lo visto, eran los representantes de varios amigos de Erwin, tal como él era el suyo. También habían tenido que tragarse aquellas horrorosas conferencias en lugar de sus jefes y estaban igual de aburridos que él. No tardaron en convertirse en buena compañía y tras la tercera conferencia fueron a comer todos juntos, peleándose posteriormente por pagar. Después, fueron a tomar un café antes de que comenzara la sesión de la tarde.

- ¿Así que al final todo esto es cosa de nuestros jefes?- preguntó Eld, dando un sorbo a su café.

- Sólo querían quitarse trabajo de encima- murmuró Gunther.- Vagos...

- Espero que la factura que le llegue a Erwin le haga recapacitar sobre lo que ha hecho- dijo Levi.

Todos excepto él soltaron alguna risita. La chica de pelo color caramelo soltó un largo suspiro.

- Por lo menos en mi hotel estoy muy cómoda- dijo, mirando a su compañero.- Nos dan sales de baño para la ducha y la comida está riquísima, ¿verdad, Auruo?

Su compañero asintió con suficiencia, masticando una pasta.

- Más les vale darnos un buen servicio después de todo lo que nos han cobra-

Su frase quedó a la mitad ya que se mordió la lengua. Todos menos Levi se rieron de él. Petra suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena, zoquete!- le regañó.- ¿Quién me mandaría casarme contigo...?

- ¡Oye, que soy un marido de primera!- repuso Auruo.

Levi levantó las cejas.

- ¿Sois pareja?- preguntó.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió. Eld carraspeó.

- Son unos tortolitos que no paran de pelearse- dijo, dando un codazo a Auruo.- Y aquí el señor lo va pregonando a los cuatro vientos, de hecho, es raro que no lo haya dicho antes.

- ¿Qué pasa si estoy feliz de tener una mujer tan maravillosa y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa?- murmuró sonrojado el chico, haciendo sonrojar a la chica también.

Gunther se rió.

- Eld y yo nos alojamos en el hotel Rose- dijo, mirando a Levi.- ¿Tú dónde te alojas?

- En el "Alas de la libertad"- respondió el hombre, dando otro sorbo a su café.

Se le quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Levi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Desde luego, Erwin está a otro nivel- comentó Gunther.- Es el hotel más lujoso de Trost.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Levi con desinterés.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Petra, entusiasmada.- Yo he estado allí un par de veces. ¡Los uniformes de los trabajadores, la comida, las camas, los baños...! Es todo tan bonito. ¡Y los trabajadores son tan guapos...!

- Oye...- murmuró molesto Auruo.

- ¿Qué?¡Es verdad!- insistió ella.- Además, parecen sacados de una película. Los dos hombretones que en realidad estoy segura de que son pareja, el muchachillo rubio de ojos azules que es súper mono, el recepcionista que parece que esté saliendo con el chico con los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca, y la chica asiática que parece ser la protectora de éste último...

Levi procesó lo que acababa de escuchar mientras los demás seguían hablando. ¿El recepcionista?¿El chico con los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca?¿Saliendo?

- Petra- dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación que estuviera teniendo lugar.- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de el recepcionista y el otro chico?¿Quién es el otro chico?

- ¡Ah!¿Tú también lo has notado?- dijo, con los ojos brillantes.- Me refiero a ese chico que tiene los ojos color turquesa. Siempre están juntos y se ponen apodos. ¡Además, parecen nerviosos cuando están cerca el uno del otro!

Levi guardó silencio mientras su expresión se volvía algo sombría.

- Ah, pero Petra, ¿recuerdas el patrón?- preguntó Auruo.- Ese chico siempre está para recibir a clientes importantes. Más de una mujer se ha quedado prendado de él.

- Sí, la verdad es que parece que lo usen como regalo de bienvenida- comentó la chica.- ¡Regalo para la vista!¡El recepcionista debe estar muy celoso...!

- Es la hora- interrumpió Eld, mirando su reloj.

Todos se levantaron dejando el dinero de la cuenta y volvieron al edificio de conferencias. Levi no dijo nada durante el resto del día ni tampoco tomó notas. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien y le dejaron fotocopias de sus apuntes. Con un simple gracias, se despidió de ellos a la hora de irse y se dirigió rápidamente a su hotel. ¿Eren estaba con aquel chico?¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?¿Lo usaban como regalo de bienvenida...?¡¿Entonces iba religiosamente a verle porque estaba pagando extras al hotel?!

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se enfadaba. No con Eren, sino con el director del hotel, con los demás trabajadores, con Erwin y, sobre todo, con el recepcionista, que permitía que su novio fuera objeto de deseo de los visitantes más adinerados. Pensó en retirar aquel dinero, pero borró esa idea de su cabeza tan pronto como visualizó en su mente al chico.

- No...- murmuró sombríamente.- No pienso renunciar a él. Os lo voy a arrebatar.

Consciente de que había sonado como el psicópata de una película de suspense, carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza. Había empezado a nevar y hacía bastante frío, por lo que necesitaba una ducha caliente cuanto antes. Y la sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios antes de terminar siquiera de pensar en ello.

Entró en el hotel con paso decidido, plantándose en recepción, frente a Jean, lanzándole una mirada de cierto desdén. El chico, un poco aturdido, se apresuró a atenderle.

- Buenas tardes, señor- saludó.- ¿Necesita algo?

- Quiero mi cena en la habitación cuanto antes- dijo.

- Desde luego- respondió el chico.- ¿Lo de siempre?

El pelinegro asintió y se fue a su habitación. Jean mandó el mensaje a Eren nada más irse el pelinegro. También le advirtió de que parecía malhumorado. El chico leyó el mensaje y fue a la cocina a esperar a que prepararan la cena. Suspiró, sentado en un rincón de la cocina.

- Lo que me faltaba, encima está de mal humor...- murmuró, llevándose la mano a la frente.

No le gustaba tratar con gente enfadada, y menos con gente como aquel hombre cuando estaba enfadado; era muy difícil contentar a ese tipo de personas, puede parecerles que cualquier cosa que digas es un insulto. Y ya concretamente hablando del pelinegro, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, ya que Levi Rivaille rompía la mayoría de sus esquemas.

Cuando la cena estaba preparada, salió de la cocina con la bandeja de plata en las manos y se dirigió a la habitación 509. Dio dos toques en la puerta.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones!

Antes de que acabara la frase, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo. Al otro lado estaba aquel hombre, sin camiseta y con algo parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado. El chico escuchó el agua correr en el baño, por lo que debía estar a punto de tomar una ducha.

- Buenas noches, Eren- saludó el pelinegro.

- B-buenas noches, señor- respondió tímidamente el chico, fijando su vista en la bandeja de plata que sostenía en sus manos.

- Llámame Levi, por favor- pidió el pelinegro, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

- Pero el protocolo no me permite...

- A la mierda el protocolo, Eren- cortó el pelinegro.- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico se sobresaltó un poco pero asintió con rapidez, entrando en la habitación.

- Sí, Levi...- respondió un poco nervioso.

No podía decir con exactitud si el hombre estaba enfadado o no, y aquello le hacía sentirse un poco incómodo. No sabía muy bien cómo tratar con él en aquel momento. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y colocó los cubiertos. No había empezado a servir la comida cuando sintió los brazos del hombre rodearle el cuerpo, como aquella mañana, solo que no llevaba camiseta. Se puso nervioso, pues aquella vez parecía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer sólo dios sabe qué. Así que tragó saliva y llevó sus manos a los antebrazos del hombre, ahora sobre su estómago, y trató de apartarlos.

- ¿Qué haces?- murmuró Levi, molesto.

El chico se sobresaltó.

- E-es que... Jean... me necesita para...- murmuró Eren mientras pensaba a la velocidad de la luz en una excusa creíble.

Pero aquello fue un gran error por su parte. La mención del recepcionista fue el detonante de la ira de Levi, que sujetó al chico de la muñeca y se lo llevó al baño, casi a rastras. El hombre había decidido saltarse las preliminares y comenzar su ataque. Una vez en el baño, cerró la puerta y aprisionó a Eren contra la pared, lanzándose a por su boca.

El chico no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sólo se perdía más y más tras cada beso que recibía. Poco a poco su espalda fue resbalando por la pared, haciendo que Levi estuviera cada vez más sobre él. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta.

El hombre le quitó el gorro de botones y procedió a sujetar al chico de la nuca, haciendo sus besos más profundos aún. Los gemidos del menor, silenciados por su boca, sólo le hacían excitarse más. Le desabrochó la chaqueta del uniforme al chico y la tiró lejos de ellos, atacando el suave cuello de Eren y, ahora sí, escuchando los sonidos que escapaban de él. Después volvió a la boca, mientras desabrochaba las botas al chico y las apartaba. Al pasar la mano por el muslo del menor, se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas en los bolsillos y, sin dejar de besarle, se las sacó. Entonces cogió a Eren y casi lo tiró vestido a la gran bañera, ahora llena de agua tibia, siguiéndole inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Le-Levi?!- exclamó el chico entre jadeos, rojo, avergonzado y completamente confuso.

- Por fin me llamas por mi nombre- susurró el otro, volviendo a colocarse sobre él y besándolo sin parar entre las burbujas de hidromasaje.

La ropa del chico se movía con el agua, permitiendo a Levi explorar su torso con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetaba al chico por la nuca mientras le besaba. Estaba desatado, había roto los grilletes del autocontrol y ahora sólo quería seguir tocando a aquel chico que tan loco le volvía, y apartarlo de aquel hatajo de idiotas que se aprovechaban de él. Eren, de nuevo, había llevado sus manos a los hombros del mayor, rodeando posteriormente su cuello y acercando más su cara a él. Levi sonrió; lentamente bajó sus manos hacia el ombligo del chico y hacia partes aún más bajas. Se tomó un momento para observar a su "presa"; Eren le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, el rostro totalmente sonrojado y los labios rojos y algo hinchados debido a los continuos ataques del pelinegro. Respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía exhausto, pero Levi no quería parar ahora. Se acercó de nuevo a los labios del chico, llevando sus manos a los botones de su pantalón...

"_Look at my horse, my horse is amazing..."_

El chico se sobresaltó y Levi se quedó quieto, buscando el lugar del que provenía aquella horrible melodía. Entonces vio el móvil del chico vibrando en el suelo del baño; en la pantalla había una foto de un caballo y ponía "Jean". Eren quiso incorporarse para ir a coger el teléfono, pero Levi no se lo permitió y volvió a atacar su boca. El chico, sorprendido, trató de liberarse.

- ¡Le-Levi... por...!- fue interrumpido por un largo beso.- ¡Por favor, t-tengo que cogerlo!

El hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada denotaba una gran molestia.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, secamente.

- ¿Cómo que...?- preguntó Eren, sin poder creérselo.- ¡Es del trabajo...!

- Creía que tu trabajo era estar conmigo- cortó el pelinegro.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y le lanzó una mirada dolida, para después mirar el agua burbujeante. El tono de llamada se cortó poco después.

- Si crees que hago esto por trabajo, no debería estar aquí- dijo el chico, muy molesto.

Fue a incorporarse de nuevo, pero Levi seguía sin soltarle.

- ¿Le has dicho a tu novio lo nuestro?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Eren lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿A mi qué?

- Tu novio.

- ¿Quién?

- El recepcionista.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que Eren le dedicó la mirada más incrédula que pudo, el chico estalló en carcajadas, sorprendiendo al hombre.

- ¡¿Ese cara de caballo?!¡¿Mi novio?!- siguió riéndose.- ¡Por dios!¡¿De dónde has sacado esas...?!

Al recordar con quién estaba hablando, se calló y miró de nuevo a Levi, quien parecía muy confuso.

- Maldita Petra y sus malditas alucinaciones- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.- Espera, entonces... ¿No te usan como "regalo de bienvenida" para los clientes importantes?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico.- Sólo me encargo de recibirles porque estudié lenguaje corporal y de signos. Sé leer el comportamiento de la gente y sé como hacer que se sientan más cómodos individualmente.

Levi recordó el primer día, en el que Eren había utilizado guantes para coger su equipaje y suspiró con frustración por haberse creído las alucinaciones de Petra. De nuevo volvió a sonar el teléfono del chico, y esa vez sí que se apartó para dejar que lo cogiera. Eren salió de la bañera, empapando el suelo del baño, y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?¿Cara de caballo?- preguntó.

- Maldita sea, Jaeger, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?¡Tu turno termina en veinte minutos, tu hermana lleva casi una hora preguntando por ti!

Eren se puso pálido.

- ¡Mierda, me va a matar!- exclamó.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- volvió a preguntar el otro.

- Pues es que hemos tenido un problema aquí y-

Levi le quitó el móvil.

- Hoy me he caído en una de las conferencias y me he hecho daño en el brazo y en la espalda. Eren me ha ayudado a cenar y luego me ha estado dando un masaje. Además, por el dolor se me olvidó que tenía el agua de la bañera abierta, así que se ha inundado un poco el baño y el chico ha estado aquí limpiando. Espero no haberle causado ningún problema.

- ¿Señor Rivaille?- preguntó sorprendido Jean.- Entiendo... no, no se preocupe, me alegro de que Eren haya sido de ayuda.

Levi le devolvió el teléfono a un sorprendido Eren.

- Y eso ha sido todo- dijo a Jean.- Dile a Mikasa que vaya a por Armin y me esperen en el hall.

Y tras eso, colgó. Se giró hacia Levi, quien había empezado a vaciar la bañera y había tirado algunas toallas donde el suelo estaba más mojado. El hombre parecía de mejor humor.

- Gracias- dijo Eren.- Aunque no sé si debería dártelas, ya que el problema lo has causado tú...

Levantó una ceja con gesto sugerente.

- Y te he sacado de él fácilmente- respondió el pelinegro, sin inmutarse.- De nada.

Eren recogió sus cosas y se puso la chaqueta del uniforme. Antes de bajar, iría a ver a Bertholdt y Reiner para coger un uniforme seco. Algo golpeaba su mente desde hacía unos minutos, y al final no se lo pudo callar.

- ¿Estabas celoso?- preguntó, mirando al pelinegro.

El hombre se quedó quieto y luego se giró hacia Eren, acercándose y volviendo a acorralarlo contra la pared.

- Es posible- dijo, acercándose a su cara.- ¿Qué sientes por eso?

El chico le miró, sonrojado, y desvió la mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Que hoy... he ganado yo- casi susurró.

Levi levantó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre acabas haciéndome salir de la habitación muerto de vergüenza- explicó el menor.- Pero hoy eres tú el que se avergüenza porque he descubierto que estabas celoso.

El hombre sonrió con cierta malicia. Aquel chico era demasiado tierno.

- ¿Crees que voy a avergonzarme por eso?- preguntó.- Además, se te olvida algo.

El chico le miró, confuso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que sigues en mi habitación- susurró en su oído, sujetando sus manos y usando su cuerpo para presionarlo contra la pared.

Tras un grito ahogado del chico, Levi llevó su mano a la entrepierna del menor, acariciándole sobre el pantalón. Automáticamente Eren se revolvió y dejó escapar varios gemidos, y al poco tiempo, empezó a tener un problema ahí abajo. Entonces, Levi se detuvo y le dio un besito. Se apartó, y Eren cayó al suelo de culo, con un bulto en la entrepierna, jadeando y mirándole con incredulidad.

- Bueno, Eren, yo acabo de marcar territorio- dijo Levi con tono malicioso.- Ahora vuelve a casa y muéstrales a todos de quién eres.

El chico se puso del color rojo del tomate y se le escaparon lagrimillas de vergüenza. Se levantó como pudo.

- ¡Eres un demonio!- gritó, deseando que se lo tragase la tierra.

Levi le dijo adiós con la mano y el chico salió apresuradamente de la habitación, tapándose el problema con el sombrero de botones. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a uno de los cuartos de limpieza, rezando por no encontrarse con nadie, y entró, cerrando la puerta. Llamó a Reiner y le pidió que le subiera cuanto antes un uniforme seco allí, y mientras esperaba, se encargó de su gran problema en un cubo de limpieza que posteriormente lavó a fondo. Esperó a su compañero mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Parecía que aquel hombre no le veía como un entretenimiento. Y sabía que al final había acabado cayendo en su red. Lo que no sabía, es que cierta pelinegra asiática le había visto pasar corriendo por el pasillo minutos antes, quedándose quieta con una expresión más que sombría en su cara...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios mío, la cosa sube de tono! XD Levi pervertido a más no poder, y Eren tratando de provocar... ¿A dónde llevará esto...? <strong>

**He escrito casi 6 paginas, que alguien me pare por favor xDDD Supongo que es cosa de escribir todo lo que pasa en un día. ¡Me gusta escribir este fic!**

**¡Pues nada, hasta el capítulo que viene!¡Dejad reviews si os ha gustado *w* onegaishimasuu!**

**Rikku**


	5. Viernes

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de Hotel, dulce hotel! Siento mucho el pequeño retraso, pero se me han juntado bastantes cosas, como el salón del manga, y he estado ocupada XD. Pero no os preocupéis, que creo que con este capítulo os puedo compensar!**

**Muchísimas gracias a Estego, MoonOnALake, MinAkaneAkatsuki, shioris-san, Breen Martinez, ZakuryMinashiro, Meli, Fujimy, ModerinGunzushoi, NarubyScarlett y Anvaz por comentar el capítulo anterior!**

**Siempre me gusta contestar a los reviews, así que a los que comentáis como guest me da rabia no poder contestaros *^* pero no os preocupéis, que me llegáis igual al kokoro!**

**Y bueno, ya os dejo en paz, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes<strong>

Eren se despertó al sentir un frío horroroso en sus pies. Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia ellos, viendo que estaban destapados. Hacía frío, bastante más de lo normal. Miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaba media hora para que sonara su despertador, así que lo desactivó. Se tapó entero recuperando calor y después de unos minutos se levantó. Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y corrió a subir la calefacción. Mikasa y Armin aún no estaban despiertos, obviamente. De hecho, casi lo prefería así, ya que la chica se comportaba de forma extraña con él desde la noche anterior. No cesaba de farfullar cosas sobre "trabajo digno" y "pureza". Eren sabía que pasaba algo raro, y que probablemente hubiera imaginado cosas sobre su tardanza la noche anterior. Bueno, no la culpaba. Aquella vez, la chica estaba en lo cierto. Pero aún no se lo había dicho.

Suspiró, girando la rueda de temperatura hasta los veinticinco grados. Fue a la cocina, abrió las contraventanas y vio que estaba nevando. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes oscuras que tenían bastante mala pinta. Y lo recordó.

- Pues tenían razón- murmuró dispersando el vaho de la ventana para poder ver mejor.- Ventisca.

Hacía una semana aproximadamente, los meteorólogos habían advertido de que era muy probable que por aquellas fechas se formara una ventisca de nieve que podía llegar a paralizar la ciudad de Trost durante un día o dos, a pesar de sus avanzadas máquinas quitanieves y sus protocolos de actuación. Eren se encogió de hombros. De momento sólo parecía una nevada normal y corriente, de hecho, la nieve ni siquiera había cuajado en las aceras.

Fue a hacerse el chocolate caliente, como todas las mañanas, y cogió algunos de sus dulces favoritos para desayunar. Su mente empezó a divagar y antes de darse cuenta se encontró pensando que ojalá hubiera una gran ventisca a partir del domingo, para que Levi pudiera quedarse más tiempo. Sonrió. Ya no le daba tanta vergüenza pensar sobre el pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Frunció los labios cuando recordó que el hombre le había provocado una erección a propósito para que tuviera que ir corriendo por los pasillos, lo cual no fue una experiencia agradable, y acabar la faena en un simple cubo de plástico en el cuarto de mantenimiento. La cara de Reiner al explicárselo había sido de entre sorpresa y gracia.

Eren se llevó la mano a la frente y frunció el ceño, antes de dar otro sorbo a su chocolate. Ya quedaba poco para tener que salir, así que buscó su abrigo más grueso y su bufanda roja, además de un gorro con un poco de visera. En vista del día que hacía, había decidido vestirse de forma casual y llevar el uniforme en una bolsa para cambiarse allí. Iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando Armin bajó a la cocina, con una bata y frotándose los ojos. Eren levantó las cejas.

- ¿Armin?- preguntó.

- Buenos días...- murmuró el chico.- Venía a subir la calefacción, pero veo que ya lo has hecho.

El moreno asintió.

- Yo también me he despertado por el frío- dijo, poniéndose las botas.- Está nevando.

- ¿Sí?¿Crees que habrá ventisca?- preguntó el rubio.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea, pero no lo descarto- respondió.- Si veis que se pone feo, dormid en el hotel o quedaos en casa, dependiendo de donde estéis. Yo haré lo mismo.

Armin asintió. Ya habían vivido algunas ventiscas, pero aquella estaba anunciada como una bastante fuerte.

- Mikasa quiere hablar contigo- dijo el rubio.- La verdad es que a mí también me gustaría saber qué pasa... ya sabes con quién.

Eren asintió, cogiendo sus llaves.

- Esta noche o mañana os lo contaré- respondió.

- Vale, hasta luego- se despidió el rubio, bostezando.

- Anda, métete en la cama, que si yo estuviera en tu posición ni me habría levantado- dijo Eren, riéndose y cerrando la puerta.

El rubio se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a su cama con una media sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo tan animado.

En la calle, Eren hizo el trayecto desde su casa al hotel lo más rápido que sus helados pies le permitían. El termómetro de una farmacia por la que había pasado marcaba menos cinco grados centígrados. Con razón hacía frío. A esa hora casi nadie iba andando. Sólo pasaban coches de la pobre gente que, como él, tenían que madrugar para ganarse el pan. Escondió la cara en su bufanda y aceleró el paso. Quería llegar cuanto antes, por varios motivos.

Cuando atravesó el umbral del hall y sintió el calor, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se dirigió a recepción, como todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días- saludó Christa.

- Buenos días- respondió Eren.- No sabes cuánto me sube la moral que estés tú y no ese cara de caballo. ¡Qué frío hace!

La chica se rió.

- ¿Quieres la llave de los cambiadores?- preguntó.

- Sí, no quería arriesgarme a mojar el uniforme.

Con una sonrisa, Christa le dio la llave a Eren y éste fue a cambiarse. Una vez con el uniforme, volvió a salir y arregló algunas cosas de limpieza y orden que se encontró por los pasillos, mientras esperaba a que llegara el mensaje del desayuno. Éste tardó una hora. Una vez con el desayuno en la bandeja de plata, subió a la habitación 509 y llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones!- exclamó.

Al poco, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta. Aquella vez tenía cara de sueño, como si se hubiera despertado hacía relativamente poco. Quizá hubiera enviado el mensaje aún en la cama.

- Buenos días- saludó el chico.

- Buenos días, Eren. Pasa.

El joven entró en la habitación y dejó la bandeja donde siempre. Puso los cubiertos y la comida tal y como a Levi le gustaba. Sintió que cogían su mano y se giró hacia el pelinegro.

- Estás frío- murmuró Levi, cogiendo su otra mano también y juntándolas entre las suyas.

Eren se sonrojó.

- Sí, es que hace mucho frío fuera- explicó.- Estamos a menos cinco grados.

Levi levantó las cejas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno, en las noticias decían que había riesgo de ventisca- añadió el chico.

- Más tormentas no...- murmuró el pelinegro, frotándose la frente. Luego miró al chico y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.- ¿Qué pasó anoche, Eren?

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y frunció los labios, mosqueado.

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo en un cubo en la sala de mantenimiento!- se quejó.- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!¡¿Y si alguien me llega a ver?!

Aquello le provocó la risa al pelinegro. Eren se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le veía soltar una carcajada. Sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó aún más. Luego, el hombre le cogió suavemente de la nuca y acercó su cara a la suya.

- Me encanta que lo que te preocupe es que te vean y no que te haya provocado una erección- susurró.- Creo que ya estás listo.

- ¿Eh...?

Eren sintió los labios de Levi sobre los suyos y en aquella ocasión no tardó en devolverle el beso. Ya lo había aceptado. Se había enamorado.

Por su parte, Levi estaba encantado con la complicidad del menor. Por fin lo había conseguido. Aquel chico se había hecho suyo. Ya no tenía que contenerse. Aquellos eran los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, hasta que se toparon con algo que no se esperaba. Se había enamorado de aquel chico, y debía volver a casa el lunes. Inconscientemente, detuvo el beso, dejando a un confuso Eren frente a él, parpadeando varias veces para tratar de volver a la realidad.

- ¿Pasa algo...?- preguntó, preocupado al ver la cara del pelinegro.

- Nada, Eren- respondió el otro, sentándose a desayunar.

¡Lo había olvidado! Su estancia sólo era de una semana. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer cuando llegara el lunes? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente mientras masticaba en silencio una de sus tostadas. Levantó la vista hacia Eren, quien le miraba con preocupación. Las preguntas se evaporaron al ver sus ojos. Levi suspiró. Ya pensaría qué hacer el lunes, cuando llegara el lunes. Lo más inteligente era aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenía con el chico.

- Puedes volver luego a hacer la habitación- le dijo.

Eren se sorprendió y asintió con cierta tristeza. ¿Había hecho algo para enfadar al pelinegro...? Se dirigía hacia la puerta, pensando en qué podría haber hecho mal, cuando las palabras del pelinegro le detuvieron.

- Eren, no te comas la cabeza, es sólo que prefiero salir antes para evitar problemas por esa ventisca que has mencionado- dijo el pelinegro.- Debes prepararte para esta noche.

El chico se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

- No te dejaré ir esta vez- añadió el pelinegro, dando otro sorbo al café.

Eren tragó saliva, asintió y salió de la habitación, extrañamente feliz. Levi terminó su desayuno y salió del hotel, dirigiéndose sigilosamente a una tienda de chocolates. Aquello no iba para nada con él, pero sabía que a Eren le encantaba el chocolate. Mientras pagaba la caja más cara y de más calidad con la tarjeta que Erwin le había proporcionado, su mente empezaba a degenerar pensando en cosas como que quizá le gustaría el chocolate si Eren estuviera recubierto de él. Estuvo tentado a comprar una fondue, pero el tiempo se le agotaba, así que salió con aquella caja envuelta en papel de regalo, llamó a un taxi y se dirigió hacia el edificio de conferencias. Una vez allí, se sentó con sus compañeros y comenzó su último día de aburrimiento. El fin de semana lo tenía libre, y esto le ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirle a la hora de comer, cuando salieron del edificio de conferencias y vieron que había unos cinco centímetros de nieve en la acera. Hacía más frío que antes y empezaba a haber atascos. Después de comer, la situación había empeorado, pero el pelinegro quiso creer que despejarían la nieve a tiempo. Sin embargo, en mitad de una de las últimas conferencias, entraron los guardias de seguridad y empezaron a explicar que sería difícil salir de allí, por lo que tal vez tendrían que pasar la noche en el edificio. Se escucharon quejas y comentarios incrédulos, pero ninguno provino de Levi. Él sólo pensaba en la noche que iba a perder. La rabia comenzó a invadirle...

- ...vi!¡Levi!

Levantó la vista, de mal humor. Era Gunther.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay alguien preguntando por ti en la entrada- respondió.- Un chico. Parece que ha venido caminando hasta aquí. Es moreno y...

El pelinegro salió corriendo sin dejar que terminara la frase. No podía ser... ¿verdad? Bajó las escaleras, hacia el hall, y allí vio a Petra y Auruo, hablando con Eren. El chico estaba pálido, pero parecía conversar alegremente con ellos. Levi aceleró el paso.

- ¡Eren!- gritó.

El chico se sobresaltó y miró hacia él, saludando inmediatamente con la mano. Petra y Auruo se giraron con sorpresa, pero Levi los ignoró y se puso al lado del chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

- Pensé que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, así que he venido a buscarte- respondió Eren.- El tiempo está empeorando muy rápidamente, así que deberíamos irnos ya.

El pelinegro levantó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Había ido hasta allí, caminando, para buscarle?

- ¿Pero no sería peligroso salir ahora?- preguntó Petra.

- Creo que aún estamos a tiempo- respondió el chico.- Si la situación se vuelve insostenible, podemos entrar a algún edificio. Siempre que quieras, claro- añadió, girándose hacia Levi.

Se encontró con que no había nadie. Sorprendido, miró a Auruo.

- Ha ido a por sus cosas- respondió el hombre.

Efectivamente, dos minutos después, Levi había vuelto, con su abrigo, su gorro y su maletín. Además, traía algo envuelto. Eren decidió no preguntar sobre ello.

- Vámonos- dijo Levi.

El chico asintió y salieron del edificio, poco antes de que lo cerraran. Hacía bastante frío, pero iban bien abrigados. Una marea de coches parados inundaba las carreteras. En la acera había casi quince centímetros de nieve. Estaban lejos del hotel, y Levi empezaba a dudar si lo conseguirían. Aún así, no dijo nada mientras caminaban a paso rápido, cruzando calles y manzanas. Sin embargo, la situación llegó a empeorar tanto que sujetó a Eren del brazo y lo llevó bajo el tejadillo de un portal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico.

- ¿Cómo que...?- el pelinegro suspiró.- Aún queda bastante para llegar al hotel, si el tiempo sigue así no vamos a poder.

Eren pareció meditar la situación.

- Lo siento- murmuró.- Quizá deberíamos habernos quedado allí.

Levi negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a Eren.

- Me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido a buscarme- dijo.- Mientras esté contigo, no me importa dónde pasar la noche.

Eren se sonrojó y una idea le cruzó la mente.

- Podemos...- empezó, inconscientemente.

Inmediatamente se calló. Levi le miró.

- ¿Podemos qué?- preguntó.

- No, nada, es una tontería...- murmuró el chico.

- Venga, suéltalo- ordenó el pelinegro.

Eren se sonrojó aún más y miró hacia la calle.

- Mi casa no está lejos de aquí.

Levi levantó las cejas.

- Espero que estés hablando de un edificio.

Cinco minutos después estaban entrando por la puerta de su casa. Eren miró la entrada y no vio ni las botas de Armin ni las de Mikasa. Estaban solos.

- Vaya...- escuchó murmurar al pelinegro tras de él.

Notó cierta decepción en su voz. Ellos no vivían en una mansión precisamente.

- No es una casa muy grande, pero...- empezó el chico.

Levi negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba pensando que, para lo limpia que tienes mi habitación, tu casa está hecha un asco.

Eren se le quedó mirando y parpadeó varias veces hasta conseguir reaccionar.

- Ah... bueno, es que trabajamos una gran parte del día, incluidos los sábados. Así que sólo limpiamos los domingos.

Levi anotó mentalmente lo que el chico acababa de decir. Si el domingo no trabajaba, podría pasar todo el día con él.

- Entiendo...- murmuró.

Eren le llevó a la cocina y subió la calefacción de toda la casa. La había dejado puesta para no morir de frío al entrar, pero aún así, no era suficiente. Suspiró.

- Lo siento, mi casa no es de las mejores- se disculpó.- La verdad es que aquí los inviernos pasamos frío. Voy a traerte una manta.

Eren subió por las escaleras. Levi se dedicó a curiosear por la planta baja. Ya habría tiempo de subir a las habitaciones.

- ¿Hmm?

Se encontró con un mueble lleno de fotografías en sus respectivos marcos. Allí pudo distinguir a Eren en distintas etapas de su vida, así como a la chica asiática y al rubio. Vio a Eren junto a sus padres, con una sonrisa bastante distinta a la que le solía ver en el hotel. Por el altar que había en otra de las habitaciones de la planta baja, bastante más escondida, supo que sus padres ya no estaban. Dio un toque a la campana del altar y juntó sus manos para dedicar una pequeña oración a aquellas dos personas.

- Muchas gracias por crear a su hijo, prometo cuidar bien de él.

Tras unos segundos, se levantó y volvió a la cocina, justo cuando escuchaba a Eren bajar las escaleras con dos grandes mantas. Le dio una, y se colocó la otra alrededor de sus hombros. Levi hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno, por lo menos da bastante calor- comentó.

- Sí, estas mantas las usaban mis padres cuando iban de excursión a las montañas más frías del mundo.

Le brillaron los ojos; Levi casi tuvo que ponerse gafas de sol. Aprovechó la oportunidad para saber más cosas del chico.

- ¿Tus padres viajaban mucho entonces?

Eren sonrió con nostalgia.

- Sí, les encantaba ir a lugares inexplorados y peligrosos- murmuró.- Mi padre era arqueólogo y mi madre una amante de las aventuras.

- Se juntó el hambre con las ganas de comer- comentó Levi.

Eren se rió un poco.

- Exacto- dijo.- Aunque yo también era así. Cuando era pequeño, me prometieron que cuando tuviera diez años me llevarían con ellos a un gran viaje. Mientras estaban fuera me dejaban con un amigo suyo, Hannes. Bueno, de hecho, nos dejaban, a Mikasa y a mí.

Levi frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la asiática.

- ¿Es tu hermana?

- Algo así- respondió el chico.- No de sangre, pero sí. Mis padres la trajeron de uno de sus viajes a Oriente, cuando yo tenía siete años. Era huérfana. Desde entonces está conmigo.

- Hmm... ¿Y te llevaron de viaje al final?

Por el silencio y la expresión de Eren, Levi supo que no había hecho la pregunta adecuada.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que contes...

- No pasa nada- cortó Eren.- Murieron en una de sus excursiones a las montañas. Una avalancha. Sucedió cuando teníamos nueve años. Vino un oficial de la policía a casa y nos llevó con Hannes. Así que aún no he podido ir a ver mundo. Pero bueno, ¡para eso estoy ahorrando!

El chico se rió, tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Levi le acarició la cabeza.

- Así que quieres ir a ver mundo- comentó.

Eren sonrió.

- Sí, quiero saber qué era lo que tenía tan encandilados a mis padres- dijo, con los ojos brillantes.- Quiero ver qué hay más allá de esta ciudad llena de rascacielos.

El pelinegro sintió algo parecido a emoción en su interior. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver los curiosos ojos del chico, que brillaban con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Así que aquella era la naturaleza de su mirada; esa mirada que le había encandilado hace días en aquel oscuro ascensor.

- Por eso trabajo en el hotel- dijo Eren, mirándole.- Veo llegar a gente de muchos lugares, y si tengo suerte, algunos me cuentan anécdotas e historias de sus viajes. De hecho, al verte la primera vez, cuando entraste gruñendo por la puerta del hotel, tuve una mala impresión de ti.

Levi frunció el ceño, interrogante. Eren se apresuró a explicarse.

- Quiero decir, habías viajado, habías salido de tu ciudad, pero no parecías feliz por ello. Para alguien como yo, deseoso por salir de aquí, era como una ofensa- dijo el chico.- Pero cuando te observé mejor, vi que eras un hombre más complejo de lo que parecía a primera vista. Y me provocaste mucha curiosidad. En el ascensor, trataba de pensar en cómo preguntarte si habías viajado mucho, pero entonces pasó lo del apagón y...

Se sonrojó. Levi empezó a recordar que estaban solos al ver su cara. El chico sacudió la cabeza y miró al pelinegro.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó.

- Sí, un poco- respondió Levi.- ¿Tienes algo para comer?

- Puedo hacer un plato de pasta, si quieres- propuso Eren.- Es lo que mejor sé cocinar y bueno, mi cocina no da para mucho más.

Levi asintió, conforme, y acompañó a Eren a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que tenían para las comidas y le observó cocinar. La visión le pareció hermosa. Cuando Eren terminó, el delicioso olor de la comida llegó a la nariz de Levi, a quien le rugieron las tripas. El chico le miró estupefacto y comenzó a reír.

- Anda, menos risas y más comida- dijo el pelinegro, avergonzado.

- ¡Sí, sí...!

Cenaron con tranquilidad. A pesar de no ser muy tarde, no había mucha luz. El invierno y la ventisca eran una mala combinación. Eren encendió algunas velas por si se iba la electricidad.

- Si lo piensas, esto parece una cena de cita en pareja- comentó Levi.

El chico casi se atragantó, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- Ya sabes, tú y yo solos, las velas, la cena deliciosa...

Eren se metió otro tenedor de espaguetis en la boca, avergonzado.

- En una casa vieja y con una ventisca golpeando las paredes- completó el chico, mientras masticaba.

- No hables con la boca llena- le regañó el pelinegro, divertido.

- Bah.

Así estuvieron un buen rato. Los dos lo pasaron bien. Eren se alegró de haber ido a buscar al pelinegro, pues la idea de pasar solo aquella noche no le gustaba nada. La nieve no le traía buenos recuerdos.

- Ah, se me olvidaba- dijo el pelinegro de repente, levantándose y yendo al salón.

Volvió con aquella caja envuelta en papel de regalo en la que Eren se había fijado en el edificio de conferencias.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

- Ábrelo y así salimos de dudas- dijo Levi, en tono burlón.

Eren le sacó la lengua y abrió el regalo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la deliciosa caja de chocolates que tenía entre las manos.

- Oh dios santo...- murmuró.- ¿Esto es para mí?

- Claro, a mí no me va nada el chocolate- respondió el pelinegro.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó el chico.- ¡Qué buena pinta tienen!

- Come unos cuantos, entonces- dijo Levi, satisfecho con su reacción.- Pero no te pases.

El chico asintió y devoró unos cuantos bombones mientras el mayor se tomaba un café bien caliente. Charlaron de cosas insustanciales durante un largo y agradable rato. Hasta se olvidaron de la ventisca. Eren estaba disfrutando como nunca.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto?- preguntó el pelinegro, después de haber fregado los platos.

- Ahí, en el escurridor- respondió el chico, limpiando la mesa.- Gracias por ayudarme.

- Estoy en tu casa, gastando tu calefacción- respondió el otro.- Y limpiar no me molesta en absoluto.

Eren se rió. El pelinegro estaba contento, pues le encantaba hacer reír al chico. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, se miraron un momento.

- ¿Quieres subir al piso de arriba?- preguntó el chico.- Allí hace más calor.

Levi sonrió un poco.

- De acuerdo.

Eren se llevó dos velas con ellos por si acaso se iba la luz. Le enseñó el piso de arriba al pelinegro. Había tres habitaciones, un baño y un pequeño "salón" sin paredes, en la zona de las escaleras, que constaba de una sofá y una pequeña televisión con una consola de videojuegos.

- Aquí pasaba bastante tiempo cuando era pequeño- comentó el chico.

- ¿Ahora ya no?

- Ahora ya no tengo tiempo.

Entraron a la habitación de Eren. En ella había una cama individual, un escritorio con un ordenador, un armario, una alfombra que cubría gran parte del suelo, y una estantería con libros y manga. Había muchas fotos de sus padres en lugares increíbles, un mapa del mundo y algunos artilugios de aventurero como un sextante, unos prismáticos y otras cosas que Levi no supo decir qué eran.

- La mayoría de las cosas raras que ves aquí me las regalaron mis padres- explicó Eren.- Es posible que si las vendiera pudiera ganar mucho dinero.

Levi le miró.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque son recuerdos de mis padres- respondió el chico.- Mientras pueda, las mantendré.

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando. Cada vez le gustaba más lo que iba descubriendo de Eren. Vio sus ojos turquesa brillar con fuerza, y volvió a recordar que estaban solos. Cogió las velas de la mano de Eren y las dejó en el escritorio. Después se acercó a él, lentamente.

- Levi...- susurró el chico.

El pelinegro le dio un beso e inició el ritual. Le abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su cuello. Escuchó los suspiros del chico y aquello le incitó aún más. Le empujó a su cama y se colocó sobre él. Entonces, la luz se fue, dejándolos únicamente con la luz de las velas. Allí, en aquella tenue visibilidad, se repitió la escena del ascensor. El hombre pelinegro sobre el chico de ojos curiosos. Pero aquella vez, Levi no tardó tanto en besarle. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor, comenzando a quitarle la ropa. Eren respondió desabrochándole la corbata. El pelinegro lanzó sobre ellos una de las mantas y metió al chico en la cama para no tener frío al desnudarse. Y entonces, prosiguió con su tarea.

Subió el jersey del chico con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía el trayecto de la tela, acariciando su torso. Continuaba besando los labios y el cuello del más joven, quien lanzaba pequeños gemidos de placer al aire. Cuando ninguno de los dos tenían el torso cubierto, y tras besarse un largo tiempo, Levi le quitó los pantalones a Eren. El chico se sobresaltó cuando también notó que su ropa interior se iba con ellos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, iban a hacerlo. Así que él, que no quiso ser menos, también desabrochó los pantalones del mayor. Levi tocó con descaro todas las partes del chico, incluida la más sensible de todas. Eren gritó de placer cuando el pelinegro comenzó a jugar con su pequeño amigo. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del mayor mientras le pedía que dejara de toquetear así su miembro. Levi hizo caso omiso a la petición y continuó hasta provocar un orgasmo al menor.

Entonces, se tomó un tiempo para mirar la obra de arte que poco a poco había ido creando. Eren le devolvió la mirada, sonrojado y jadeando, pero con unos ojos más brillantes que nunca. El pelinegro sonrió y le besó la frente.

- Voy a empezar, Eren- susurró en su oído.

El chico asintió, dándole permiso, y Levi introdujo un dedo en su abertura. Un latigazo de dolor recorrió al más pequeño, que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

- Aguanta- susurró Levi.

- Ngh...

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado, el pelinegro introdujo otro dedo más y los movió suavemente. A pesar de ello, al chico le siguió doliendo bastante. Cuando entró el tercer dedo, Eren creyó que se iba a romper.

- Ahora me toca a mí- avisó el pelinegro.

Y aquella presión en el agujero de Eren desapareció momentáneamente, para dejar paso a algo más grande. Tras la primera embestida de Levi, Eren soltó un grito, que no supo identificar si fue por dolor o por placer. Y así respondió también a las siguientes, hasta que poco a poco fue notando más placer que dolor. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro golpeó más profundo que nunca, y los gritos del chico se fueron transformando en gemidos. Estos gemidos provocaron más a Levi, quien empezó a atacar con más fuerza. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duraron. Sólo supieron que terminó cuando la semilla de Levi inundó el interior de Eren, y la de Eren se esparció por sus desnudos cuerpos. Jadeando y sudando, el pelinegro se tumbó al lado del chico, tapándolos bien a ambos. Habría podido seguir, pero era la primera vez del menor y además tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

- ¿Cómo estás...?- preguntó, besando su frente.

- Me duele...- se quejó Eren.- Pe-pero creo que estoy bien.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Eren?

- Sí...

Levi sonrió y le abrazó, mientras su corazón se calmaba. Estaba enamorado de aquel chico, y no iba a dejarlo marchar. Miró el escritorio de Eren al ver algo cambiar. El reloj digital del chico pasó a marcar las 0:00, con números azules. Satisfecho, el pelinegro apagó las velas desde la cama y cerró los ojos, acariciando la cabeza del chico, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Siete hojas completas! Estuve pensando seriamente en cortar el "lemon" a la mitad porque pasaran de las doce de la noche. Pero aprecio mi vida, así que me he aguantado XDD Como dato adicional, el viernes es mi día de la semana favorito, y tenía claro que esto debía pasar un viernes :D<strong>

**Como habéis podido notar, mis lemon no son super explícitos y largos, explicando cada detalle y tal. No me gusta centrarme en el sexo en mis fics, y bueno, así dejo un poco de libertad a cada una para imaginárselos a su antojo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Así como noticia, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Policías y Ladrones, perdón por mi tardanza!**

**Y nada, lo de siempre. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews (sobre todo en capítulos como éste) y os animo a comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Rikku**


End file.
